


In The Moonlight of Coronado

by celticheart72



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sex in the ocean, Sex on a Beach, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Big Chief has an encounter with a Coast Guard rescue swimmer placed in SEAL training by NCIS. An argument turns heated and pent up sexual frustration is released.I do not own any of SEAL Team only my own original characters and ideas.





	In The Moonlight of Coronado

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by a Rookerstash idea for the Michael Rooker character of Big Chief from the very first episode of SEAL Team. Thank you to her, allhailkingrooker51, and ivy475 for the inspiration to repurpose an old abandoned SEAL fic and for being my sounding board. A/N: Rooker’s character in the episode was only known as Big Chief, the name used in the fic is my own generation.

The waves crashed over you as you slogged into the warm Coronado ocean until it reached you just above the knees. You shouldn’t be out here alone. Not at half past midnight when the water was darker than a black hole. If Big Chief found out he’d have you court martialed. Not that it mattered, once you were done later that same day you were out. It was all bullshit anyway, you’d been planted in the SEAL training during Hell Week of BUD/S because of some recent accusations made by trainees who had rung out. Having been a Coast Guard rescue swimmer for 15 years NCIS felt you were a good choice for a variety of reasons. Master Chief Logan Collins, better known as Big Chief, was aware of why you were there and was making damn sure to make your life a living hell because of it. Everyone else just thought you were another woman attempting to make it through BUD/S for the privilege of continuing SEAL training.

It didn’t help that Big Chief literally looked like sex on a stick. He had the muscular build and rugged appearance common amongst SEALs who had been on the Teams for a number of years. Every single damn time you stood on that beach during training drills while he walked among the trainees your eyes were drawn to those muscular thighs of his. His standard issue Navy swim trunks didn’t leave much to the imagination when they were wet. You’d even caught sight of his abdominal lines a time or two when he raised his arms over his head and his Coronado shirt rode up.

You groaned as a wave crashed into you and soaked your bikini bottom as well as the edge of the t-shirt you had tied up under your breasts. When you closed your eyes you felt the water running over your abdomen, pooling into your navel briefly before continuing on. It felt like fingers ghosting over your skin and brought up goosebumps. Unfortunately, it had been eons since a man had touched you and Master Chief Collins with his too tempting body and piercing blue eyes were going to be the death of you. What you wouldn’t give to have his mouth all over your body and his cock in your pussy. Just thinking about him made your nipples harden and your pussy tingle.

Trailing your hand over your abdomen you felt your breath catch as your fingers skimmed your navel and came to rest at the edge of your bikini bottom. If you just stepped forward a few more feet the warm waters of the Pacific would engulf your lower half and rock you in the surf while your fingers slipped under the cloth. Your feet almost moved of their own accord while you pictured Collins rocking you instead of the waves. Imagined his fingers sliding down your belly and searching out your clit while your legs wrapped around his lean waist and his cock filled you…

“What the hell are you doing, Coastie?”

Shit. If it wasn’t your wet dream in the flesh. At least you’d been facing away from the beach while trying to get yourself off to visions of him in your mind. You didn’t even bother to turn around, you could hear him splashing in the waves to get to you. “I just needed some air, Sir.”

“This ain’t air. You’re in the surf at risk of being pulled under and you’re out here BY YOURSELF?!” He made it to your side and one of his large hands gripped your upper arm.

If he only knew how much that was not having the effect he intended.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” His blue eyes were clear in the moonlight and there was something there other than anger or concern. It almost, almost, looked like lust. Was it possible you had an effect on him as well?

“There’s nothing wrong with me, damnit!” A sudden surge pushed you nearly off your feet and into his arms. Just your luck that your thigh brushed his cock to find it almost fully hard.

He gave you an incredulous look. “If there ain’t nothing wrong why’d you need me to catch you?”

“Fifteen years as a rescue swimmer, Sir. I’ve seen and been in a lot worse.” Your eyes were fixed on his lips as his tongue darted out and ran over them. “Pretty sure I can swim circles around you out here.”

He chuckled at that and his grip tightened on your hips to keep you from being pushed into him. Possibly to avoid another brush with what was, technically, forbidden? “You’re a pain in my ass. Should have told NCIS to shove it up their asses when they told me they wanted to send you out here for this.”

“What’s the matter…SIR? Don’t think women can handle your Coronado boys club?” You were goading him intentionally; the man was sexy as hell when he yelled.

His jaw jutted forward and something flashed in his eyes. “I think a woman can handle herself just fine! This ain’t the time for this bullshit! And you…” He had his finger on your sternum and he had marched you a few steps back toward the beach when you realized the ties on one side of your bikini bottoms had come undone.

Reaching down you held it in place on your hip. His eyes dropped to your hand and you saw the lust from earlier replace the anger of a few moments ago. Lifting your chin you narrowed your eyes on him. “I what, Master Chief?”

“Fuck!” He kicked out at the water and walked toward the beach where he paced a few feet in each direction. His erection was even more noticeable. Turning to face you he marched back in your direction and pointed at you. “For a Coastie you got a lot of balls. You defy me at every turn. Doing shit your way, talking back but not to where it looks like you’re being insubordinate. And every single damn time you do, it makes this…” He pointed at his shorts. “…situation even worse! All I want to do every time I hear that ‘Sir, yes sir’ shit from you and see that smirk you think you’re hiding is smack your ass and fuck you until you can’t see straight. I ain’t said nothing about it because technically I’m your commanding officer…”

“No you’re not…Sir. I don’t answer to you, I answer to NCIS.” Now that you knew the feeling of frustration was mutual you untied the other side of your bikini bottoms and handed them to him. “So why don’t you smack my ass and fuck me then?”

He just stared at them in his hand for an eternity before he reached out and roughly pulled you into him. His mouth was on yours, tongues tangling and fighting for dominance. The waves were rocking you both back and forth, pushing his erection into your hip until neither of you could take it any longer. Your hands reached out to push his trunks down his lean hips at the same time his hands gripped your ass and lifted you up. Locking your legs around his waist the next time the waves rocked you his cock slid easily inside of you. You’d already been soaked from your earlier imagining; his presence had just made everything more slippery. Neither of you had to do much work, it was like the ocean felt your frenzy and was responding in kind.

Your fingers dug into the muscles of his back while he licked the droplets of water from the flesh of your collarbone. With every wave driven thrust he let out a quiet grunt and his fingers dug further into the soft flesh of your ass. As good as it felt you knew you’d never come this way. He filled you completely, something you couldn’t say about prior lovers, but you needed harder and faster. You needed to be naked under him, his thrusts bruising your hips, his hand reddening your ass. Suddenly his entire body tightened, and he jerked away from you, letting your feet drop to the sand while he turned, and his body convulsed. The look on his face was erotic. His head thrown back, mouth slightly open, jaw clenched while he grunted through his orgasm. Your hand drifted down to your pussy without a thought, but his hand shot out and kept you from touching yourself.

“Oh no Coastie, this ain’t over yet.” He grasped your hand and pulled you up away from the waves while pulling his swim trunks back up over his hips. His eyes were fixated on your naked pussy as he licked his lips, only a small triangle shaped patch of hair sat over your pubic bone. You pulled him further up the beach to where you had a blanket laid out with your sandals and tote bag.

The two of you dropped into the middle of it, you on your back, and him on his knees between your legs. Before you could touch him though he had his hands on the backs of your thighs pushing them up and encouraging your legs over his shoulders while he sunk down to his belly. His teeth nipped the inside of your thigh where he leaned his cheek against it and his tongue darted out to circle patterns over the soft flesh there. You were already on fire from the earlier teaser, this was just slow sensual torture. The other thigh got the same treatment and he reached up to undo the knot in your t-shirt.

“Take that off.”

“Sir, yes sir.” That got you a bite at the crease of your thigh to your hip and made your pussy tingle in pure unadulterated ecstasy. Your hands gripped the hem of your t-shirt and worked it up to your underarms. Arching your back you pulled it up and just as your mouth and nose were free of confinement his mouth took yours in a searing kiss. His tongue sought entry and you opened to him while his hands helped you push the t-shirt over your head but he wrapped it over your hands so they were effectively tangled in it.

“Leave it.” His blue eyes burned into yours and his tone told you he was in charge.

A sultry smile played on your lips as you looked up at him while he undid the ties of your bikini top and bared you completely to him. You uttered a breathy “Sir, yes sir” which elicited a grin from him.

“You’re going to get that ass smacking before this night is done Coastie.” His teeth lightly bit down on one nipple making your back arch and you moaned softly. “Gotta be quiet now. Don’t wanna bring anyone else out here.”

That thought hadn’t even occurred to you and you were suddenly wetter and more turned on then you had been as his tongue soothed your nipple. Every nip of his teeth or laving of his tongue to your hardened and sensitive nipples shot little jolts of electricity straight to your clit. You brought your thighs up slightly to try to press them together for some kind friction but one of his big hands went to your hip and pushed it down. “Please Sir, please.”

He grinned and stuck a finger in your mouth which you sucked on as he slowly pulled it back out then rubbed it lightly over your clit making your legs shake slightly at the stimulation. His mouth went back to your nipples while his finger teased your pussy lips, brushing over your entrance now and then. Every time you felt his finger tease you there you tried to push your hips up to push it inside of you, to no avail. His grip on your hip was like iron and he was in complete control. Granted you could easily get your hands out of your t-shirt but the feeling of losing yourself to him was too addicting. You simply rested the back of your head on your open palms to keep the temptation down.

Big Chief’s mouth finally left your breasts and his tongue trailed down and played over your navel where he pressed several kisses. You tried using your feet to manipulate him down to where you wanted him faster but he was determined to take his own sweet time. The cool night air was blowing over you, raising gooseflesh on your already hypersensitive skin. Every inch of you was on fire, need was coiled like a snake right at your pubic bone and your clit buzzed with it, but he was in no hurry to help you release it. Finally, his mouth hovered over your clit and he puckered his lips and blew lightly. It took everything in you not to moan at the sensation and you had to bite down on your bottom lip to keep yourself quiet when his tongue finally replaced his teasing finger.

The man’s tongue was absolute magic. It danced over your pussy lips while your hips started to rock into his mouth and he hummed in satisfaction. You felt him flick your entrance with his tongue, teasing it before the pad of a finger replaced it, rubbing lightly before he slid that long thick finger inside of you. Your back arched off the blanket and your heels dug into his back, pulling your hips up to rock with the thrust of his finger.

You opened your eyes and looked down between your legs to find lust darkened blue eyes watching you. He opened his mouth and closed it slowly over your clit, your heart raced while you watched him. A second finger joined the first and you felt the tightened coil in your belly start to release like a warm wave. When he sucked your clit hard into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue you sucked in a breath and your head dug back into the sand beneath the blanket as you moaned. His name that time. Not Sir, not Big Chief. It was Logan on your tongue over and over while your body spasmed and milked his fingers.

You lay there, trying to return to yourself while his fingers left you and his hands grasped your ankles to move your legs from his shoulders. When you could finally open your eyes again he was crawling up your body, his swim trunks around one ankle and he was shaking them off. His mouth was on your neck, biting at the tender spot that drove you wild. How he knew that you’d never know, but you didn’t care. He felt too good to worry about it. His hips met yours again and you felt his long hard cock resting over your pubic bone.

“Kiss me.” Your voice was needy, begging almost, but he complied, and you tasted yourself on his tongue. It was both erotic and strange at the same time.

He lifted off you to look down where your hips were seated together. Lifting his, he positioned his cock at your entrance then looked up to your eyes. Your lip was between your teeth again as you watched his eyes while he slid inside of you again. Agonizingly slow. His head turned slightly and he bit his own lips when he felt your hips thrust up to meet his. After that you both rocked your hips, slamming them together and you both watched as his cock thrust in and out of your pussy over and over. You kept your feet flat on the blanket for better leverage to get the hard, fast thrusts you were craving. His hand reached down between you and he thumbed your clit while his cock found your g spot and rubbed it in just the right way to send you over the edge again. This time your head and back arched off the blanket and you thrashed under him, moaning and gasping as your toes curled and your calves felt like a thousand Charlie horses ran through them. Your jaw was clenched so hard that your moans came out “Hrnnnnnnngggggg…” When he pulled out quickly and grunted out his own orgasm on your belly your entire body shuddered and finally your knees relaxed into his sides as your back returned to the blanket under you.

Every muscle in your body shook as the aftershocks of the two incredible orgasms you had moved through you. Your hand reached over to your tote and you yanked a towel out of it and used it to wipe off your belly. Blue eyes met yours as he sat back on his heels to allow you to bring your leg up and out from around his hips. He laid down on his side next to you, propping the side of his head on his hand. It was then you realized that while you were completely naked he still had his t-shirt on.

He was looking over the lines of your body, fingers trailing over your skin, raising gooseflesh again. You wondered if this was just a culmination of sexual frustration compounded over a hellish week, or was there possibly something more?

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Eyes met yours again as his hand splayed over your abdomen.

“You’re devastatingly handsome yourself, Sir.” The corner of your lip curled up as his eyes rolled.

“Pretty sure I heard you moan my name not all that long ago. Use it why don’t you?”

That got him a full-on smile. “I can do that.” Your legs shifted as his hand slid into the damp curls at the apex of your thighs. “Should we take this to your place?”

He shook his head. “Nah. I’m in barracks during Hell Week. More privacy out here.”

The moonlight was doing wicked things to outlining the perfection of his body and you had to admit one more time out on the beach before he possibly kicked you to the curb didn’t sound bad. Your hand reached down to stroke his already hardening cock.

“However, after tonight I’m back at my house and since your ringing out later today you could just come there for dinner? I grill a mean steak.” He looked as hopeful as you were and you nodded.

“I’d really like that.”

Fingers stroked down your thigh as he looked up at the moon. “Still got a few hours left out here before drills.”

Your pussy clenched at the wicked look on his face and you nodded again.

“Roll over. You still got a spanking coming, Coastie.”

“Sir, yes sir.” It was the best spanking you’d ever had in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
